Stalked
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: ON HIATUS!It's back! Musa is being stalked by her ex, Ian. Join the adventure as she travels through almost dying, earning her Angelix, and meeting Riven's dad in Limbo. It gets even more interesting when the Trix and Lord Darker make an appearance. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club. However, Ashlee, Billie, Derek, and Jett are mine. I spent a lot of time on them. Please don't take them without my permission. Thanks.

Now, I can't seem to fit the descriptions of my original characters in without it sounding weird so for a description, you'll just have to check my profile. This story is different then what I'm used to so you'll have to bear with me here. I may be slow on updates because it's kind of hard to think of how to write this. Okay, here we go. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Otherwise, I my lose interest.

**Chapter 1**

"Musa, over here!" The petite girl turned around to see her friends waving.

It was summer and the school break was almost over so she was spending as much time as she could with them before she left for school. It's not that would be hard to see them or anything, it was just a hassle to get to Beta School For Fairies from Alfea, especially if you were avoiding everyone assuming you were fraternizing with the enemy.

Jett and Derek were sitting at the booth ordering what would undoubtedly be more than enough pizza to feed an army. Billie was looking in her compact mirror, while Ashlee dug around in her bottomless purse. Musa didn't understand how she could fit so much stuff in that thing.

"Hey guys. Why didn't you wait for me?" Musa had told them it would only take another five minutes.

"Um, yeah Muse. You were sitting on your bed, completely engrossed in your phone." Derek wrapped his arm around his younger sister and dug his fist into her head. "Let me guess. You were talking to- what's his name Jett?- Raven, Razor, Ribbon-"

"I think it's Riven." Jett knew Musa hated it when Derek pretended to forget her boyfriend's name so he attempted to put an end to the playful banter, before it turned ugly. He turned to Ashlee, "What are you looking for?"

"My camera. I want as many pics as we can get before she leaves. Unless," Ashlee's attention was turned back to the musical fairy. "You want to grace us with your presence in Magix, Miss Too-Good-For-Her-Original-Besties. The boys are dropping by for a few days."

"Actually, we're planned on renting apartments in Magix." Seeing the looks from everyone, he spoke again. "We got a job there."

"Finally, the pizza's here. So what kind of job? Or jobs?" Billie was suddenly interested in the conversation going on around here. Beta didn't have the same rules that Alfea upheld. Boys were allowed in the dorms during the day and if they could sneak in without getting caught, there was no rule saying they couldn't spend the night. She didn't get why Musa held so tightly to her morals. She just didn't understand.

"Odds and ends- at Red Fountain." Derek looked over at his sister, hoping she would take the bait.

She did.

"What?! Derek! Jett, how could you let him do this?! You know he'll be harassing Riven." Musa was pissed. No, she was furious. No, she was seething. She could practically feel herself foaming at the mouth. She reached over and punched her brother in the arm. She would blast his butt all the way to Earth but she'd be grounded and her dad wouldn't let her leave a week early like all her other friends were doing. She was about to rip into him with a few choice words she'd learned from a mixture of Riven and Jett, when her phone rang.

_Drop that 8-0-8, the walls begin to shake, it's too much for this club to take. It's shaking like an Earthqua-_

Ashlee smiled, Billie sneered, Derek grimaced, and Jett smirked. They had heard that ring tone all summer and they hated it.

"Boyfriend alert." Ashlee and Billie put their fingers together and waggled them, cracking up.

"Har, har. I've got to take this." Musa smiled and got up. She answered while dropping her money on the table. The last thing she heard before the pizzeria doors shut behind her was Jett wondering, more to himself than anyone, "Should I get my lip pierced?"

"Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx or the movie Musa's watching.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey girls!" Musa walked into the common room for the first time in three months. Her smile dropped when she realized she was alone in the room.

Picking up her bags, she walked over the room that she shares with Tecna, the fairy of technology. Her room mates bags were sitting on her bed, neatly stacked. Musa looked around the room but found no sign of the bags' owner.

'_Hmm._' Musa thought. '_I'll just go ahead and unpack._' After unpacking and putting away her clothes, making her bed, and setting up her CDs, she grabbed her toiletries and her Iron Man towel and walked to the bathroom to shower and freshen up. Who knew you could get so stinky just sitting on a shuttle for hours on end.

15 minutes later, she climbed out of the shower. Steam from the heat of the water gathered on the mirror revealing a note invisible to the naked eye.

_I knew you'd be in the shower as soon as you were unpacked. Here's to hoping my calculations aren't wrong. We went into Magix with the boys for dinner. We didn't know what time you would arrive and we were hungry. Sorry for not waiting. Have fun on your own for a few hours. Yours, Tecna._

'_Clever Tec_.' Musa started wiping away the steamy message, (No pun intended.) when she heard a door click.

Sticking her head out of the bathroom door, she looked around her room. No one was there. Shrugging it off, she went back to the mirror to brush her hair. Again, she heard the click.

Musa was starting to get a little freaked out. She threw on her pink plaid skirt and black tank top, then grabbed the toilet brush for a weapon. Opening the door, she cautiously looked around the room again. Nothing. She quietly walked to the door leading to the common room and opened it. Nothing. She went to the other rooms, coming up empty in each.

She sighed and went back to the common room, grabbing the remote on her way. She dropped onto the couch and threw her feet up on the table while turning on the television.

Flipping through the channels, she settled on a scary movie from the 80's. It had just reached a part when the a zombie jumped out of the trap door in the floor, when something in Bloom and Flora's room broke, causing her to jump and grab the toilet brush again.

Slowly and silently she walked to the door leading to her friends' room. She pushed the door open and looked around. Spotting the culprit, a very upset rabbit and a very angry plant with a broken pot, she relaxed.

She started giggling, then laughing at her behavior. Thank the Great Dragon no one had been around to see how scared she was. She was bent over double, laughing so hard her gut hurt and tears were falling from her eyes, when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Jumping and screaming, she threw the toilet brush up ready to hit the intruder and turned around swinging.

"Woah! Watch it pixie. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Shit Riven. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Musa sighed and lowered the brush, glancing up at her boyfriend and then to the door where the rest of the group stood staring at her with cocked eyebrows, amusement and concern visible in their eyes. "When did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago. We came to see what the great joke was." Brandon answered while trying to suppress the laugh that was threatening to erupt from his mouth at any second.

Riven wasn't able to do it. He started laughing. "Maybe you should lay off the zombie movies for a while." He said, as soon as he could catch his breath, causing Musa to blush furiously.

"Uh, yeah. I'll do that. I- I'm going to bed guys. Night." Musa stammered, still visibly shaken up from the scare, as she walked past the laughing boy and through her group of friends who were now also having difficulty with keeping their laughing in check.

Not even bothering to change into pajamas, she pulled the covers back on her bed getting ready to climb in. She almost didn't notice the small note sitting on her bedside table.

She picked it up and read, her blood freezing over more and more with every word she read.

_I see you Muse._

Realization suddenly dawned on her. Someone had been in her room earlier, watching her. Panic set in with a deep feeling of dread. Her head started aching horribly, her body became incredibly heavy, and she was having difficulty breathing as she felt her heart start to seize, as though she'd been dumped in a tub of ice. Then she fell, everything going black before she hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Winx Club. Nor will I ever. The original characters are mine, however.

**Chapter 3**

_Clink._ "Musa!" _Clink. Clink. _Musa moaned and rolled over, snuggling deeper into her blankets."Musa! Wake up pixie!"_CLANG!_Musa shot up, jerked out of her dream. She had been sitting on her mother's lap, listening to her sing. She dreamt of this often. The thought of losing the dream so quickly made her eyes water. She wouldn't cry though. So, what had woken her up?_BAM!_"What was that?" She looked over to the glass door leading to the balcony. Something had hit the wall beside it. She looked over to her room mate. The technical fairy groaned and rolled over, putting her back to Musa. Then Musa looked to the clock on their desk. 11:30 pm. She got up and opened the door, walking to the over the edge, she found what had caused the rude interruption and smiled. "Riven? What are you doing?""Get dressed, let's go." He was leaning against his leva-bike with a fist full of small pebbles. Probably from the edge of the lake that stood between the three schools. He wore his signature smirk and different clothes than were normal for him. A black tee with a hot pink X, jeans, and black converse. He even had a chain linking his wallet to his belt."Why? Where are we going?""Just get dressed. Hurry. We're on a tight schedule.""Okay." Musa was at a loss for words. Was Riven sweeping her off her feet and into the night? The boy would never cease to amaze her. She tiptoed to her dresser and pulled out her jeans and a navy blue tee. Throwing them on, followed by her green converse, she walked over to the balcony and shifted into her Enchantix form flying to the ground. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing? Or is this one of those times when I keep my mouth shut and just go with it?"He smirked and pulled on his helmet, handing her the extra he had brought along. He turned his bike on, he had just installed an updated version of his Stealth and it purred threw her helmet on and climbed on the back. "Okay, let's go." She wrapped her arms around his stomach and held tight when the bike took off into the night. He hadn't turned on his lights and it was incredibly dark out. This didn't surprise her though. He had grown up as a thief on the streets so his eyes were more than adjusted. It didn't help to settle her panic at how fast they were going without a light, around all the tables and outside the gates, he turned on the lights and she relaxed, allowing herself to drift into an almost sleep she woke up, Riven was gently nudging her and trying desperately not to get irritated. She could have fallen off and that annoyed the hell out of him. "Mmm. Um, where are we?" She looked around, taking in her surroundings. They were in front of an abandoned warehouse in the ghetto part of Magix. Dread set in. What had he gotten them into?"Do you trust me?"What kind of a question was that? Why would she get on the back of a bike and ride off in the middle of the night with someone she didn't trust? "Obviously.""Then come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bike, sticking his keys in his was still confused. They walked across the street and into a rather dark alley. Goosebumps flared across her skin when she saw four well-built men spread evenly through the alley. "Who are they?""Security." He still wasn't gonna tell the fire escape they went, five floors. They reached the top to find a medium side crowd, strobe lights, and DJ Mirage partying. They walked to a table where Riven paid for two tickets after showing the girl a text on his phone. He grabbed her hand again and drug her through a crowd to a booth. He bought her a shirt that resemble his, only smaller and the X was spray painted on and spelled to be permanent. Then he drug her into the crowd, glancing at his watch."Stay close. I don't want to have to take you back to school and explain to Griselda that you got you're leg broken in a mosh pit.""Mosh pit? What mosh p-." She was cut off when she heard Jett and Billie yell at her. Turning around she saw them, along with Derek and Ashlee. "Come on. I see some friends. Maybe they'll tell me what's going on." He allowed her to pull him through the crowd to the small, round table."Hey pipsqueak. How's it shaking?" Derek wrapped her arm around his neck and mussed her hair. Then he glanced at Riven and an evil glint reached his eyes. "Let me guess, this is Raven.""It's Riven." Jett spoke up, playing mediator again. "She's going to beat you to a bloody pulp one of these days. You know that, right?""Yes, Derek. This is Riven." She glared daggers at her brother and turned to her boyfriend. "Riven, these are my friends from Melody. That's Ashlee-""Hey." The girl with a hot pink tank smiled."Billie-""Yo." The girl with a white tee containing Gloomy Bear and Hello Kitty duking it out over a bag of Doritos smiled. Musa remembered being with her when she designed that shirt."Jett, Billie's boyfriend. So you decided to pierce you lip after all. Nice.""Yep. How ya doing, man?" His black hair fell over his face only leaving one eye visible. It showed that Billie had gotten him with her eyeliner."And this asshole, is my older brother, Derek." She punched him in the arm. "Ashlee and Billie are Beta students and Jett and Derek graduated from Stark High.""Top of the class." Derek pointed the subtle threat towards Riven, who of course, paid no attention to it."Yea, anyways, what's going on here?" Musa prodded for information. Before anyone could respond Riven cut in."It's supposed to be a surprise. Nice meeting you. Muse, we gotta go before it starts."Musa sighed. "Fine. Later guys." They turned and walked back into the crowd. "Now what did you mean mosh pit?"Before Riven could answer the lights dimmed and smoke rose from the stage as a hard rhythm from a bass guitar came from the speakers. A scrawny guy with jet black hair and skinny jeans walked to the front of the stage. "And now, the moment you've been waiting for- Pink X!" The lights came on as the rest of the band ran onto the stage and grabbed their instruments."What? You've never been to an underground concert before?" Riven smirked at the stunned girl and tried hard not to laugh. With that the music began and the night was kicked the sun finally began to rise, they had heard three bands, met the members of those three and finally decided it was time to gather their stuff and get back to the schools before they got Riven pulled up to the gates of Alfea, Musa climbed off and handed him the helmet. "Thanks. This was fun.""It was. Keep it. You'll be needing it again. Night." He smirked and kissed her, then climbed back on his bike and drove away."Night Riven." She turned and walked into the school, not even caring that several other students were already up and staring. That night would just make hearing Griselda rant and rave completely worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx. I wish I did, but I don't.

I'm trying to stick to the way things are in the show but considering I've only seen the 4kids version of some of the episodes, I'm sure it'll be off. Like for instance, Musa's not a princess because, as far as I know, her dad was disowned when he decided to pursue a career in music instead of focusing on matters of state. That's how it goes in the 4kids version. They butchered the translation though so I could be wrong.**Chapter 4**"Musa, hurry up!" Stella called from the other side of the door. It was a beautiful Saturday evening. The birds were chirping, the air was clear and crisp. It was the perfect autumn day. Musa had spent the whole day drawing on her walls, trying to avoid getting ready for this evening. She'd have to clean when she got 's dad was an avid business man who worked with the biggest names in the Royal Society. Part of being his daughter meant that Musa had to attend some rather upscale parties every now and then. She hated it but she was expected to invitations had arrived a week earlier for her, Stella, and Layla. They were for them and a plus one. Normally they would take the guys but they had classes and Nabu was busy on Andros with Layla's parents. So instead Stella had whisked them all away and onto a bus into Magix to go shopping, claiming that since the other girls didn't have an invitation they would be their plus one' here she was a week later, finally getting dressed for the museum opening. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She had decided to wear her hair down, it was too long for the pigtails now anyway, and put it in soft curls. She wore the most incredible red strapless dress. It reached to the floor where it fanned out and gave a slit in the side. She threw on her cherry red strappy heels and walked out the door, after checking her makeup again."See girls? I told you the dress would be amazing on her." Stella had been bugging all day about how fierce Musa would look if she would just try with this dress. She loved the results. "So what do you think of mine?" She twirled, letting the bottom of her dress twirl with her. Stella wore her hair in a classic side bun and wispy bangs. Her dress was a mint green. It was low cut in the front, with halter like straps and fell gracefully to the top of her calves where it gave a small, feminine ruffle. She graced it with black satin heels and silver chandelier earrings."Stella, we knew Musa was pretty in it already. We saw her try it on at the store." Bloom was ready to push them out of the door. She had been to big events before but this was supposed to be a star-studded event. Anyone who was anyone would be there. Unfortunately, Sky was unable to attend. Classes were piling up for the Specialists with it being their Senior year and graduation was just around the corner."Bloom, dahling, did I tell you that you look great too? We all do, even Tecna." Tecna looked up from her computer and blushed."Oh well thank you Stella." She finally looked around the room to see the dresses. Stella and Musa were breath-taking to say the least. Flora wore her hair down and straight and accompanied it with a pink dress with black lace over it and black strappy shoes. Layla wore a navy blue dress that her parents had sent her. She didn't have a choice in the matter and it screamed princess in every way. It was long and flowy and it puffed out so much that it had to have one of those wire things that made it do that. Bloom wore a light blue strapless dress that reached her knees and glittered. Tecna looked down at herself. She had a sleeveless yellow dress that had no back and white heels. She felt naked but she had several compliments so she wore it anyway. She'd be okay without fireproof clothes for one night. Right?"Okay but girls, I want a picture first." Stella handed the camera over to Mirta, apologizing again for her inability to take her along too. The camera flashed and Stella rushed over to see the picture. She squealed and told Mirta to upload it on her computer at once and send it to Brandon. It would make the boys feel a little better after class. "Alright girls, to the limo!""You got a limo?" Musa hadn't even left her dorm yet and she was already feeling out of place. She had a bad feeling about tonight too. She couldn't shake it off either. Stella wrapped her arm through Musa's and pulled her out the door and down to the car.30 minutes later and the party was going strong. Well, as strong as it could with a bunch of uptight kings and queens around. She had just finished her rounds when she returned to the girls."I cannot believe how many people are here. I've met Sky's parents, Layla's grandparents, King Radius, I just kept from knocking Diaspro on her stuck-up wannabe ass, and I've suffered through the most horrible of jokes from Galatea's parents. You would think they could afford a joke book, right?" Musa was rambling, she knew and in reading her friends' faces, they could tell."Alright Muse. Spill. Something has got you worked up and we want to know what." Layla hated seeing her friends uncomfortable but there was something more to it."Yea Muse-y. What's up?" A group of kids, looking to be around their age walked up to the swirled her chair around to see the faces of the people she already knew were there. "Hey guys. These are my Alfea friends. Stella, Bloom, Layla, Flora, and Tecna, this is Ashlee, Derek, my older brother, Billie and Jett.""Hey. So where's Raver at tonight? I thought he'd be with you."Jett sighed, this would be a long night. "Dude, it's Riven. She's going to kill you in the most horrible way possible if you keep this up.""No she wouldn't. Muse here doesn't have the heart to kill someone, do you?" Derek smirked at her."Wipe that look off your face or I'll wipe it off for you." Musa looked up to see the stunned looks on everyone's faces. "What? I've had a long night and I'm ready to go home and curl up in my nice warm bed and never have to look at any of these people again.""Wow, you know you sound like Riven right?" Flora enjoyed pointing this out because it got Musa riled up. It was as mean as Flora could stand to be."Not tonight Flo. I don't think Musa's in such a good mood." Bloom stated while stopping the waiter. "Hey, can I get a dry martini?"The guy looked at her like she was nuts. Musa rolled her eyes. "She'll take a crystal vodka, watered down." She turned to Bloom, "Or would you prefer champagne? It's all they serve at these things.""Oh, I'll take a water then.""You heard her, she'll take a water. I want vodka. Straight, dry, however you phrase these things." Musa sighed. She was not a happy camper. She was tired, her feet hurt, she needed good music or at least a good laugh, her friends were looking at her like she had dropped out of the sky and told them she had been kidnapped by aliens, her dad hadn't even shown up yet, and to top it off, she felt like she was being cut in. "She'll take a water too.""No, I won't.""Yes, she will.""Won't.""Will." Another deeper, older voice interrupted the coming fight, making everyone turn to stare."Daddy!" Musa jumped off her chair and ran to hug her father and say hello to the woman on his arm. "Sharon."The girl that was no more than 25 glared at her. "Musa.""Hey Dad. We're going to dance but I'll talk to you later about that thing we were talking about on the phone." Derek was trying to be secretive, while wagging his eyebrows in Musa's direction. It didn't work."What thing?" Musa asked."Nothing to worry about honey. You did you're part so if you want to leave now, you can.""Sure. Thanks Dad. Come on girls. I'm going to the movies." Musa gathered her purse and jacket from the coat collector and walked to the limo with the girls hot on her still wanted to know what was going on but they figured they would save it for another time. "So," Stella broke the silence first. "What movie are we going to?""Have you ever felt like you were being followed?" Musa blurt out. She didn't want to say anything but the feeling kept coming back. She just had the feeling and if she told anyone, it would be her girls until she knew for sure. Then, she'd tell Mrs. F and then she'd call puckered her lips thinking, "Hmm. I've never heard of that one. Is it indie or underground?"Musa rolled her eyes. The girl was naïve to say the least. "It's not a movie. It's a question.""What? You mean like paparazzi followed or stalked followed?" Layla knew about the paparazzi and it wouldn't be a surprise if Musa started getting caught up in it. Her dad's business was booming and expanding and her uncle's weapons company was the top in weapons development. Plus, her uncle did just dawn a robotic hero's costume and start calling himself something like Titanium Man and his high school was officially rivaling Red Fountain for the honor of hosting the Day of the Royals."Like stalked.""Um. No, I haven't. Why? Should we be worried Musa?" Layla was almost growling now."I don't know. Probably not. I just have this... feeling.""So you're basing this on a feeling? Musa that's not very logical."Musa laughed at Techna's confusion. "You're right. I'm making a big deal out of nothing. You know what? I just want a warm shower. Let's just go home.""Okay!" Stella was all for that idea. It meant she could talk to Brandon a matter what the other girls said, Musa knew something was up when she got out of the shower to find another note and a vase of white roses sitting on her dresser. The girls hadn't come back up yet and her balcony window was unlocked now when it had been locked when she got in the picked it up and read it slowly, again and again. She finally got angry and threw the vase at the wall, spilling water and glass everywhere. She threw on her plaid skirt and tank top and laced up her black converse and stormed out of Alfea. It was time to tell to Mrs. F and she was currently at Red Fountain, helping Saladin train a class to fight against magic.10 minutes after Musa had left the girls came in to check on her. Instead of finding Musa however, they found a shattered vase and a crumpled letter. "What's it say Bloom?"Bloom was shaking as she read the letter aloud. "Now, now my little Muse. Do you really think telling you're friends about me will save you?" Bloom folded the paper and stuck it in her pocket. "Girls, it's time to tell the boys.""Do you really think that's a good idea?" Stella was skeptical. "Maybe it's just a prank someone's pulling on her.""Stella, no one was in that car with us, except the driver. You said you trusted him with your life so it wasn't him." Layla was furious but she didn't want to go charging in head first without knowing all the facts."Actually, it was someone new tonight. I'd never seen him before. I think he said his name was Ian." Stella bit her nail nervously. She'd worry about her manicure later."Stella! Why didn't you tell us this?""I don't know. It didn't seem important at the time."Bloom sighed and Flora finally spoke. "I agree with Bloom. It's time to tell Riven."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.

I'm trying to edit these as much as possible but I'm sure some mistakes will slip though. Sorry.

**Chapter 5**

"Riven! We have a problem!" Brandon burst through the double doors of the training room. It was completely empty except for two Specialists in a heated battle in the middle of the room.

Blue sword met with magenta shield with a loud clang, causing the violet-eyed Specialist to slide backwards. He had been distracted just long enough for Sky to get the advantage. Cursing as he slid, he grabbed a ninja star from behind his cape and threw it at the panicked brunette.

Brandon pulled up his shield to block the attack before it hit one of the teens behind him. "Hey! You almost hit Stella!"

Riven smirked, turning his saber off. "Good. Two birds with one stone. What do you want Brandon?" Riven looked up and smiled before realizing that his girlfriend was missing from the group. She was probably still doing her homework. "What's the problem? Where's Musa?"

"What? No hello girls?" Riven glared at Brandon. "No? Okay, fine. I'll get to the point. Helia and Timmy were sitting in the dorm working on their project for Battle History class when the girls flew in the window crying. They tried explaining what was wrong but the two blockheads couldn't understand anything past the sobs so they called me. So I came in to hear what was going on but all I could get out of Stella was something about Musa and needing to talk to you. So here we are." Brandon looked nervous. Something was wrong and he knew it was going to be his head if something was wrong with Musa. He's the one that delivered the message horribly and Rgven's temper would need a target. He was the best bet.

Riven was concerned now. He noticed that the five girls had been crying, a few still were. He sighed, "What's wrong with Musa?"

Bloom hiccupped and walked forward, clutching tightly to a crumpled, wet piece of paper. She looked at the corner of the eye, to notice that Sky was walking toward her, his eyes filled with concern. She shook her head, telling him to wait.

After what seemed like years to Riven, Bloom finally handed him the paper. He looked at it then to her, then to the group at the door. "What is it?"

Flora sighed and walked to the confused boy. "This is what we found in Musa's room, along with a shattered vase and a dozen crimson roses. Read it. We doubt it's the only one she's received."

Riven opened the paper in his hand quickly, cursing as he cut himself on it in his haste. He stared at the words and read them again and again. "How many more?"

"I don't know." Flora replied as Helix placed a hand on Riven's shoulder. Riven knew who it was and he didn't want the comfort or the pity it offered. He wanted to know where his girlfriend was and he wanted to know that she was safe. He could feel his heart seizing as his mind raced.

He shrugged the hand off and stormed out of the room signaling for the group to follow. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, we don't know. Her room was empty when we found it." Layla was barely keeping up with the boy as he sped down the halls.

Riven was headed for the Freshmen Combat room. He turned a corner and burst through a door leading to the outside. He turned left and descended a large flight of stairs, turned through another door and walked into the Library. "If she thought she was in danger she would have gone straight to Faraganda."

He burst through two doors on the other side of the Library, startling a Junior and his girlfriend, and walked through a door on the left. He entered another training room where the Headmistress of Alfea stood, controlling a giant mud monster that was attacking two Freshmen.

Combat class today had the Freshmen battling magical beings. Normally, they wouldn't learn this stuff until their Sophomore year but the schools didn't want a repeat of the Army of Decay, the Shadow Phoenix, or Valtor.

Raven pulled out his extra saber, walked up to the monster, sliced his weapons through it in an X-formation, and walked through the newly produced puddle, ignoring the outcries of the frustrated boys.

"What in Magix's name are you doing boy?!" Codatorta was angry. He didn't like his class being interrupted, he didn't like the distressed faces of the rest of the Winx Club, and he certainly didn't like the angry, determined glint in the eyes of one of his strongest Seniors as he walked toward the headmasters while holding two sabers. He didn't know if he was spelled by another witch but he couldn't take the chance and he did the only thing he could.

Codatorta stepped in Riven's path. "I can't let you pass boy. Not until you calm yourself." He glared at the boy, noticing the calculations in his eyes.

Riven didn't want to fight an instructor, he'd be in trouble for sure. On the other hand, Musa was in trouble and he'd do anything to find her. Faraganda held the answers he needed and Codatorta towered in his way. He had to do it.

He traded one of his sabers for a dagger and approached his teacher. "Move."

"No."

"Fine." In one swift movement Riven side-stepped the burly instructor and sliced his arm enough to force him to drop his weapon before he could attack. Riven dropped his weapon, showing Saladin that he meant him no harm.

Codatorta was on his feet again and moved to charge the boy. Before he could reach him,

Saladin held up his hand. "No Codatorta." When he saw both men stop, he spoke again.

"Now Riven, something must be horribly wrong for you to attack a teacher. Tell me, what is it?"

Riven sighed, "Musa's missing. We think she's in danger and Faragonda's the first person she would have come to. Have you seen her?"

The headmasters looked at each other, worry apparent in their eyes. Saladin spoke first. "No. Let's take this to my office." He looked to the class. "You're dismissed, tell no one of this. Codatorta, come with us." He knew that Riven attacking an instructor would be the news around the school for a while. He sighed at the damage recovery he'd have to do now as he led the group to the center of the school where his office was located.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Winx Club.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"_Now Riven, what's got you in such a huff that you would go so far as to physically attack a teacher?" Saladin was used to the boys rash behavior but this was excessive._

_The group had gathered in Saladin's office for some privacy. Saladin sat in his chair behind his large mahogany desk. Codatorta stood behind him on the left, feet spread shoulder-length apart and arms behind his back, causing him to look casual but still alert. Faragonda however, sat on the right side of the desk facing her students._

"_Yes, and you said something about Musa being in trouble?" Faragonda crossed her arms and waited for an answer._

_Riven was seething. Musa could be hurt, or in the process of being hurt and the teachers wanted to sit here and talk._

_Brandon could feel the agitation rolling off his friend. He stood and began pacing as he started to explain. "All we know is that Musa has been on edge since we first saw her at the beginning of the year. She nearly jumped out of her skin and almost mauled Riven with a toilet brush a few weeks ago!"_

_Faragonda stared, her face full of confusion. "She's an Enchantix fairy. What could have possibly frightened her enough to cause her to forget that?"_

_Tecna needed to explain further. "We don't know. We came in that night from dinner with the boys. They were dropping us off when Stella noticed a light on in the dorm and we figured Musa had finally arrived. The boys decided to come up and say hello but when we walked in, Musa was no where to be seen."_

"_That's when she started laughing," Bloom spoke up now. "We went to see what the joke was. We couldn't get her attention so Riven walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder."_

"_She jumped and turned around, trying to hit him with the toilet brush. She looked so scared." Flora stopped, trembling at the memory of the look on her friend's face, the way she was so pale and kept stuttering._

_Helia put his hand on her shoulder, reassuring his girlfriend that Musa would be okay. He continued for her. "She blew it off though and went to her room, not looking any less relieved. We decided she had just had a fright from the movie and she simply needed some sleep. We were walking out the door when we heard something fall in her room. We went to see what had happened. Musa had fainted."_

_Faragonda sighed, "Yes, I remember that. She had given herself quite a scare and overworked her heart."_

"_Yes, the odd behavior continued. Then when we were in the limo on the way home from the museum opening last night she asked us if we had ever felt like we were being stalked. We just blew it off thinking that if she were being followed it was just the press. When we got back to Alfea, she went to her room and we went to get a snack. We shouldn't have left her alone then." Layla stopped when she felt the tears start to flow again. She hated crying._

_Stella finished the rest of the story, her somber eyes never leaving the wall in front of her. "We came into her room to tell her goodnight and see if she was feeling better. She wasn't there. All we found was a dozen crimson roses, a shattered vase lying against the wall, and this note."_

_Riven handed over the paper he had been clutching so tightly. He was an array of emotions. He was pissed that he didn't notice something was wrong and scared that he'd never see Musa again. He felt completely helpless sitting here. He didn't like it and he certainly didn't like the look on the teachers faces as they passed the note around._

_They waited for the verdict on baited breath._

_Meanwhile..._

Musa woke up lying on the ground in the fetal position. It was hard and damp. A cave, maybe? She sat up and tried to remember what happened.

She had found the note and decided it was time to tell Mrs. Faragonda. She immediately transformed and flew out of the window toward Red Fountain. She had crossed into a barrier that she never seen before. She didn't have time to pay attention to it though so she ignored it. Until her winx started draining. She flew to the ground and started walking, listening to the sounds around her, ready for anything that might attack. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and she had walked into a tree, rather painfully. She looked up and saw something move out of her vision but she couldn't tell what it was. Something snapped behind her and she turned around to see a shadow with piercing blue eyes. Then she was hit with something blunt and heavy in the side of her head and she blacked out.

She picked herself up off the ground and checked for any major damage. All she could find was dry blood coming from her temple where she had been hit. Finally, she walked out of the cave and into... water? She wasn't in a cave at all, she was surrounded by the sounds of a swamp.

Her winx still depleted, she was completely defenseless against any swamp creatures that wanted a mid-morning snack as she let her eyes adjust to the light.

She turned around when she heard a splash, followed by a snap. She saw the toad's tongue a split second before it pierced her skin, leaving her no time to react. She doubled over and cried out in pain.

Gathering the last of winx, she threw a purple ball of energy at the rock causing it to shake violently and the toad jumped back into the water and swam away.

The poison the toad had put in her was taking its effect fast. _I've got to get out of here_, she thought, racking her brain for a transportation spell that wouldn't require a great amount of energy or any winx. After precious minutes, she thought of one. It was a witch's spell, one she had heard Mirta use before she had earned her wings.

She muttered the spell weakly and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

_Back at Red Fountain..._

After an hour of pleading with the teachers, the group was finally packing up the ship. Brandon had been left to put the supplies on the ship while the boys went after the bikes.

"Stella, can you hand me that bag?" When Stella failed to hand Brandon the bag, he sighed and spoke again. "Stella, can you hand me that bag please?" Still nothing.

Sky laughed walking up behind the girl. "Hello? Magix to Stella. Are you in there?" He waved his hand in front of her face. Nothing. "What's wrong with her? Did she go into shock over a broken nail?"

"Guys..."

"That's not funny dude." Brandon scolded.

"Guys..."

"Yea, she's not that shallow. Unless it's her shoes." Nabu smiled.

"Guys..."

"She could very possibly love them more than Brandon." Timmy joined in on the teasing.

"Guys..."

"That's really not funny. She's not that superficial." Brandon was getting pissed, Riven was already about to rip someone a new one, and now all the boys were arguing.

"GUYS!!!"

"What?!" They shouted as they turned around.

The girls had just come off the ship in time to see them turn their heads to figure out what made the normally bubbly fairy look so disturbed. They didn't see anything.

Stella's face was ashen and she was too shocked to cry as she lifted her finger to point. "Musa."

Now everyone turned to see what she was whimpering about. Riven's heart stopped when he saw her.

Musa was standing against a tree trying to hold herself up. Something wasn't right. She was deathly white, her eyes were bruised and her lips blue. She was clutching tightly at her stomach. Riven started running, panicked when the crimson liquid started to trickle down her stomach.

Musa looked down and lifted her hand from her wound. Blood started seeping out more and more, her hand was already covered in the warm liquid. She was shaking viciously when she looked back up at Riven, now only feet away. He looked scared was the last thought to float through her head before her eyes rolled back into her skull and she blacked out, falling forward.

Riven caught her before she hit the ground. _Please don't be dead_, his mind screamed as he scooped her up in his arms and ran for the infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club. The OCs are mine though.**

**Chapter 7**

Faragonda sighed. She had to tell them and she had to do it soon. They needed to know. She looked out of the window, they were asleep except for one boy. They had been up most of the night waiting for the verdict. Now she had one and she didn't know how to tell them.

She was standing in the Infirmary, staring out of a one-way mirror. She could see the group sleeping, snoring, drooling. She could also see Riven, still covered in his girlfriends blood, pacing. He'd been doing that for hours, surely he was getting tired. She turned back to the girl lying on the bed. She was pale, paler than usual. Her vitals were low, she wouldn't make it. There was no way. The musical fairy was a fighter, yes, but the poison had spread too fast. She was dying and it was up to her headmistress to inform her friends, Derek, and her father. Faragonda sighed as she opened the door. It was time.

Riven stopped pacing and looked up. He was exhausted but he refused to sleep, not until he knew Musa would be okay. She would, she had to be. "How is she?"

Derek woke up hearing the question. He was Musa's older brother, he too came from the Harmonic Nebula. His ears were just as strong as hers. "Yea, will she be okay?"

Faragonda looked between the two for a brief moment. This was harder than she thought. "No." Seeing the emotions that crossed the boys faces as they looked at each other, her heart broke further. "She's alive, for now. But barely." She walked between the boys, heading down the hall. She stopped for a moment and turned. "You may want to wake the others. You should say goodbye while you have the chance. I have a phone call to make." With that she turned and disappeared down another corridor. It was time to call Musa's father.

Silence echoed loud and strong in the small hallway. Riven struggled to keep his breathing under control and to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Derek was crying silently, trying to collect himself before waking the others. He looked up to see Riven. He was shaking, probably trying to regain his composure as he was overrun with emotions. When a single tear fell from the boy's eye, Derek knew it was time to talk. "Go see her, talk to her. I'll wake everyone."

Riven took a deep breath and walked in the room shutting the door silently behind him. Ofelia and Damien, Red Fountain's doctor, stopped what they were doing when they noticed the boy enter. They quickly finished changing the IV and recording her vitals and scurried into the little office on the other side of the room.

Musa looked horrible. You knew she was dying just by looking at her. She was too pale and her lips too blue. She almost blended into the white sheets of her bed. Riven walked to the bed and checked her vitals for himself. She was barely there. He pulled a chair up beside her bed and grabbed her hand. It was too cold. He chanced a look at her face and almost lost it then. He couldn't do this, he was never one for goodbyes. He would make it quick. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "Musa, you have to wake up. You have to. In the Under Realm you're Sophomore year when we were rescuing Bloom, you promised you'd come back to me. I expect you to keep that promise. I have something I have to do and I'm taking your brother and Jett with me. Maybe even Brandon." He stood up pushing his chair out of the way and bent over to kiss her forehead. "Be awake when I get back. I love you."

Riven walked out of the door and everyone turned to ask a thousand questions. None came. He looked the group over. "Derek, Jett, Brandon. Say your goodbyes and meet me outside in ten minutes." He started down the hall.

The three boys looked at each other confused. "Riven, where are you going?" Brandon asked.

"To change."

"You know what I mean."

"Then you asked the wrong question. I'm going to change and then you're meeting me outside with your bikes and your weapons in ten minutes."

"What?" Jett was confused. "Why?"

"We're going after this guy and we're gonna kill him."

"Riven, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. Killing Ian isn't going to help Musa." Helia was trying to strike a nerve in his room mate. Riven was expecting them to let him go charging in blind. "You don't even know where he is."

"Somewhere in Black Mud Swamp. I'm not just doing this for Musa. If he can do it to her what makes you think he won't do it to someone else? What if he suddenly developed an interest in Flora and she ended up being next, lying where Musa is now? Huh? You'd feel like shit because you didn't let us stop him when we had the chance."

Helia knew he was right. "Then go."

Riven looked at the three he was taking. "Ten minutes, in the court yard." He walked away.

5 hours later and Stella was exhausted. She fell into her seat by Musa's bed, not even caring that she reeked of sweat and was covered in blood. Sometime when everyone else had been eating lunch, the worst happened. Stella had never been a fan of the medical books her mother had made her study. Now, she would have to call and thank her.

Her best friend, sister even, since third grade had gone into cardiac arrest and Stella immediately threw away all naïve, scared thoughts and reacted purely out of instinct. She called for Damien and while he and Ofelia took care of the major issue, Stella pumped out as much of the poison as she could. They had to open her up after she was stable to get the rest of the poison, hence the blood. Stella had stayed the whole time, vowing not to leave the girls' side. Now she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a few hours. She had just closed her eyes when the door burst open and all hell broke loose when her friends saw the scene before them.

The boys were amazed and impressed as Ofelia explained why Stella was covered in blood and the girls were crying again. They had almost lost Musa, would have if Stella hadn't been there. All while they were eating, joking, laughing. Through the whole little story Stella's eyes had filled up with tears and she was holding the musical fairy's hand in hers, begging her to wake up. When Musa's heart stopped, showing that she had finally fallen into the peaceful sleep from which she would never wake, Stella had had it. She knew Musa the best and she knew how to wake her up. Her friends would think she was monster but if it meant helping the girl then she was happy to comply.

The sound of Stella's slap rang out clear through the Infirmary. She had slapped Musa and yelled at her, commanding her to wake up. Sky was on her in a second. He had forced her hands to her side and his arms were wrapped around the girls waist, holding her to him so she couldn't move.

Stella was doubled over as much as she could, her hair falling in the way of her face and fresh tears pouring from her eyes. She was the poster child for heartbreak when she screamed the most painful thing anyone in the room had ever heard. "Dammit Musa! You can't leave me like this! Wake up!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. Man, I'm getting sick of writing this one line.

**Chapter 8**

Musa sat up. She remembered being stabbed by something but even now, days later, she didn't remember what it was. She certainly didn't feel it. If she felt anything, she felt better, more energized. It was as if every love song in the course of history was being shot into her veins by a microscopic needle that she couldn't see.

She also remembered passing out at Red Fountain. When she woke up though, she was in a different place entirely. She was in a small clearing in the middle of a vast forest. The leaves on the trees were a translucent green and you could see the blue sky way above the canopy.

Laying next to her on a blanket was a man, only a few years older than herself when he died. Riven's dad. He had died in battle when Riven was eight, leaving behind only his sabers, enough money for Riven to attend Red Fountain, and a small note with a warning for his son. _'Inside every hero lies the potential to be a monster.' _She had read that note a thousand times, Riven had it stuck inside the bottom corner of a picture frame. The picture inside was captured while his father had still been in school. He, Codatorta, three unknown specialists and four fairies were standing against the railing of the roof of the school. Saladin had taken the picture.

Finally Musa spoke, tired of waiting for him to initiate conversation. "So James, are you going to tell me where I am?"

James laughed before looking at her with those familiar violet eyes. "What? You don't like the feeling of the sun kissing your skin or the breeze flowing through your hair?"

"No, that part's okay. It's the bugs I don't like." She made a face, crossing her eyes and scrunching her nose.

James smirked. "What bugs?"

She knew there weren't any bugs around here. She was about to make up another pathetic lie when James interrupted.

"You're homesick. I know, I am too. Limbo can do that to you."

"Limbo? I'm in Limbo?!" That's not what she had expected him to say. Wasn't Limbo a punishment?

"Of a sort, yes. This is the place you come to when you're between life and death." When Musa still looked confused he continued. "You flat-lined in the hospital a few seconds ago, you're heart stopped. If they don't revive you in a few seconds, you'll enter the pearly gates."

"Seconds ago? I've been here for days."

"Time works differently here. Our days are seconds in life, decades in death."

"How do you know this?" Musa's brain hurt.

"My wife was the Fairy of Time. You learn all kinds of things about time."

"So Riven has fairy magic in him?" She was picturing him flying around with big pink wings and a skirt. Not pretty.

"Yes, but since he's male, the chances of that power awakening are one-in-a-trillion."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a few more moments before James spoke again. "Musa, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"After you get better and Ian leaves the picture, will you track down my body?"

"But why? I mean, you're dead."

"No, I'm just MIA. If I was dead, I wouldn't be stuck here."

Musa felt a pain in her chest, she knew she was leaving. Hopefully, she was waking up. "Yes, I promise."

"Thank you and good luck."

Musa smiled as both James and the meadow faded around her.

"Musa?" Stella sniffed and pulled away from Sky. "Oh my gosh Musa! I knew you would wake up! I knew you weren't dead."

Musa looked around the room at all the people that were standing around her bed.

Bloom wiped some fallen tears from her face and smiled. "I'll go get Mrs. Faragonda."

Musa moved her jaw. "Stella, why does my face hurt?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sigh. Another disclaimer. Yeah, I don't own Winx. Wow. These chapters are getting short. The next chapter will be longer.**

**Chapter 9**

The sun seeped through the thick purple curtains of the Infirmary, gently rousing Musa from her sleep with the subtle warmth. Musa sat up, rubbing her eyes and looked around.

Stella sat cuddled up in a chair beside her bed, despite the multiple attempts that both Musa and Mrs. Faragonda had made to convince her to sleep in her bed. At the foot of the bed sat a small table that had been set up to hold the extra flowers. The biggest vase was from Jared and his girlfriend. The others littered the shelves and window sills, leaving the bigger flowers to clutter the floor. Multiple cards had been stapled to her headboard and wall. The television attached to the wall in front of her had been through torture in Stella's attempts to liven up the room after Musa woke. Timmy and Helia had pulled their money to buy her the newest video game software and Tecna had brought up her personal computer, it hadn't been touched.

Flora walked in and flipped on the light. "Good morning sweetie. Are you ready to go back up to the dorm today?" She walked to the window and ripped open the curtains. The sun entered the room in full force bathing the room in it's orange glow, waking Stella and blinding Musa in the process.

"I don't know Flo. I mean, I've only been here a few days but it's comfy. I could stay here." Musa said as she pushed the button on the bed's remote, sitting herself up as much as possible.

Stella yawned and stretched. "No, you couldn't. If I couldn't succeed in getting you to leave, I know several strong Specialists who would be more than happy to throw you over their shoulder and carry you up." Stella's shoulders fell forward and her smile faded as she sighed. "I just wish I knew how Brandon is doing. We haven't heard from them since they left."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's with Riven." Flora stated as though that should be of any comfort.

Stella was about to point out that Riven only had murder on his mind when he left and he probably had no problem whatsoever with throwing his companions into the warfare when Ofelia and Mrs. Faragonda entered the room followed by Sky, Timmy, Helia, and Nabu.

"Ah Musa. You're awake already. How are you feeling?" Ofelia quickly looked over the machines surrounding Musa before taking out the IV. "All ready to go?"

"Mm-hmm. I'm fine. A little hungry. Can I have breakfast?" Musa asked in time with her rumbling stomach.

Ofelia looked her over, pursing her lips before agreeing that as long as it wasn't too heavy for her stomach, yes, she could have breakfast.

She turned and ordered the boys to start carrying all of Musa's junk upstairs. She had never approved of all the electronics that had been brought in, in some odd attempt to make the Infirmary feel more like home.

Musa smiled at Flora and Stella before running out of the room screaming "Race you!" behind her. The run should make her forget that Riven was probably off getting himself killed at this very moment. Besides, they were having French Toast for breakfast and she had been stuck with hospital crap for a week. Bring on the syrup!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not doing another disclaimer. Obviously, I don't own them or I wouldn't be here. Does that count as one?

**Chapter 10**

Riven, Brandon, and Jett were slowly creeping their way through the tunnels of the cave. Derek was outside keeping guard. No one knew where to start looking for Ian so they headed back to the swamp, where they found the opening to a cave. The ground in front of it soaked in dry blood. It had to have been Musa's.

"Riven, we've been walking for hours. What if Ian had nothing to do with Musa being hurt?" Brandon just didn't see why someone who had been so good at stalking someone for that long would just kidnap her and then drop her in a swamp in the ridiculous hopes that she'd be hurt. It just didn't make sense.

Riven stopped abruptly, jerking his head back around the corner that he had been about to walk around. He silently shushed the bedraggled group and pulled out his saber, magenta light filling the tunnel before entering stealth mode.

Brandon cocked his head to the right, asking what had made Riven stop. The boy returned his question with a raised eyebrow answering him. _Duh, you moron. I found something_, it was meant to say. Brandon's green broadsword quickly came to life as he ran to the other side of the wall between Riven and Jett on his tip toes, trading sides with the black-haired youth.

Jett swept his bangs out of his face and fiddled with his lip ring. His ice-blue eyes began to glow before fading. He pulled two dark purple daggers out of his boots and peeked around the corner.

Sure enough, in a dingy little cavern sat Ian. Black spiked hair, green eyes, black shirt and chains. What disturbed him though was the company he possessed, especially the girl sitting on his lap.

Jett looked at the boys and then back to the room. "Do you know them?" He whispered.

Riven slipped his head around the corner long enough to realize this could prove to be more difficult than he had originally thought. He leaned back and whispered, "Back to camp. Now."

**XXXXX**

"What happened in there? You had him cornered." Derek stood up when they arrived back at camp.

"That's what I'd like to know. In all the years we fight together, it's when Musa's in danger that you get smart?!" Brandon was furious. It was one guy!

"He has the Trix with him." Riven rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger.

"The Trix made you run?" Brandon was flabbergasted.

"No. Their company made me retreat. I didn't run. I made a smart decision. There's no way we could possibly have beat L-"

Brandon's phone buzzed, stopping Riven mid-sentence and causing the youth to growl in an almost animal-like form. "Sorry. Text from Stella." He read the screen, face lighting more and more with every word he took in. "Get this!"

He handed the phone to Riven who threw the phone to Jett before almost squealing in pure glee. Almost.

Derek looked over Jett's shoulder and laughed. "I knew she could do it! There's no way some stupid frog is going to kill my little sister!"

Riven walked to his bike, followed by the others. "We're going back to Alfea. We'll get the rest of the group and come back."

Brandon looked at his phone one last time before shutting it and putting it back in his pocket, the words still ringing through his head.

_Musa's awake and she's been discharged. She's fine! Full recovery! Ofelia's even given her permission to use magic again! There's a surprise too! Can't wait to see you. xoxo Stel._

**XXXXX**

Riven didn't even bother knocking on the door to Faragonda's office before bursting in the door. Seeing Musa turn around in her chair to see who had interrupted so rudely was the best thing Riven had seen in days. Her face lighting up when she saw who it was only made it better.

She bolted out of the chair and ran to him, jumping in his arms smiling and laughing. They ignored the teachers sneaking out of the door to give them some privacy.

Riven sat her down, still burying his face in her hair. He noticed then that it was down and softer. It was lighter and she glowed with an almost angelic radiance. He pulled back, still not letting her go. Even her smile was brighter and the tears escaping her eyes seemed to be almost pure crystal. He held her hands as her looked her over. He realized the difference was more than he had assumed.

Musa stood two inches taller and three shades paler. Her hair was still dark blue but it was a few shades lighter, down, and softly curled, adorned by a small silver tiara. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue, lighter even than Bloom's and held a look of absolute pride. They were softly outlined with black eyeliner and black mascara that was imbedded with silver sparkles. Her lids were shaded with a soft blue. Her lips were plumper, pink, and glossy and he suddenly couldn't wait to taste them. Her delicate neck was adorned with a silver necklace in the shape of a heart and her dress was the same as original Winx outfit except it was white and sparkly. The skirt was ruffled with a soft pink on the bottom and the net that covered her stomach matched the ruffles. Her shoes looked the same as her Enchantix shoes but they had heels attached and were a light pink. What stood out the most to Riven were her wings. Light blue adorned by pink and outlined in silver glitter. And she really did glow.

Suddenly, Musa was the only thing that mattered to Riven.

She smiled up at him. "I earned my Angelix." He had never been more proud. He hugged her again and snuck in a kiss.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful. But I've got bad news. Ian's not alone. He's got the Trix." He took and a breath before continuing. "And Lord Darker."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm finally making a new chapter! Ahhh! I'm completely winging this so I don't know how it will go. I'm also listening to Bloodlines by Dethklok and I decided that I wanted there to be some irony so... while Musa has earned her Angelix and looks pretty and girly, she's really going to be a little darker and maybe a bit more... edgy? Yeah, anyways, we'll see how this goes. R&R!

**Disclaimer**: Are these things really necessary? I mean, really?

* * *

Musa strummed her fingers across her knee while her leg bounced. The group was back in Faragonda's office. They had been sitting in the Library for two days researching as much as they could find on Angelix. All they had found so far was that only sound fae could receive it, you earn it by finding your own inner song, and you really only have one attack. No one could find anything that explained what the attack was.

Musa found that her inner song was a bit heavier than she would have expected it to be. She was used to beats being more upbeat and hip-hop. This song though was one she could barely keep up with tapping away on her knee. The beat in her head hit a higher note and she strummed her fingers up the length of her arm and back down.

"Musa, I think you should make a trip to the Library in Cloud Tower." Mrs. Faragonda sat behind her desk watching the girl tap out the beat. Riven was sitting beside her. He hadn't left her side since he had returned. Her brother and Jett hadn't been more than twenty feet away and Stella had attached herself to Musa's hip. The girl wasn't even allowed to go to the bathroom alone.

Stella looked up at Mrs. Faragonda. "Why? Would Cloud Tower really have a book that could help her?"

"I don't know Stella. But I'm not sending her to fight with a fairy form that she doesn't know anything about." Mrs. Faragonda walked to a bookshelf on the left of her office and pulled a book from the shelf. The shelf made a squeaking sound and swiveled inward. "This tunnel will take you to the book shelf in Mrs. Griffin's office. Ask her about it."

Musa stood up and popped her neck before walking to the shelf. "It's a bit chilly in there Mrs. F."

"I know. Bloom will go with you, she make a small fire. I'm assuming Stella and Riven are accompanying you?" When Stella had grabbed a hold on Musa's arm and Riven stood behind her, Mrs. Faragonda turned to the others in her office. "Anyone else?"

On cue everyone in the office stood up. Musa rolled her eyes. "I'm only taking a few of you. These three have to come. Brandon, Jett, and Derek; you can come. The rest of you stay here please?" Protests erupted.

When Bloom whistled everyone stopped yelling and turned to look at the girl. "Shush. We don't need to fight. Musa, that's still too many."

Musa sighed. "Okay, then Brandon can come, if only to get Stella to let go of the death grip she's got on my arm." Musa looked at Stella. "Seriously, let go."

When Stella released Musa's arm, Musa took the torch from Mrs. Faragonda and began the walk down the tunnel. Water dripped from the crevices and it smelled like mold. "Gross. Come on guys!" After the small group was in, Mrs. Faragonda replaced the book and the entrance closed.

Stella squealed and Riven sighed. "Guys, this is way to dark for my liking. I can't see anything."

Brandon stepped in a puddle. "Oh, I hope that's only water. Stell, we could use some more light."

Stella smiled at her Snookums. "Shining is what I do best." She put her hands together and muttered something inaudible even in the dark depths. A small bit of light began to seep through the cracks in between her hands until she opened them and balanced the ball of light in one hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"Musa, you're stepping on my toes."

"Sorry Bloom." Musa was ready to get out of this tunnel. It was strangely comforting and that unsettled her immensely. "Are we almost there Riven?"

"I don't know. I can't see the map properly because Miss-Ball-Of-Fucking-Sunshine beside can't sit still when she's within five feet of Brandon."

Bloom giggled and created a small ball of fire to hold over the map. Unfortunately, at just that moment she tripped over Brandon's cape which had come loose and was dragging on the floor. The ball of fire fell on the map and Riven dropped it to attempt to put out the flame. Stella shrieked and threw her hands in the air forgetting about her ball of light which flew straight for Musa.

Musa threw her hands in front of face and yelled, "Stop!" The ball of light stopped in mid-air and the flame went out. Everyone stared at the ball floating in front of Musa. She was entranced by it.

"Stella, would you put that out?" Riven was searching the floor trying to find the map and Brandon was fixing his cape.

"I would if I was controlling it."

"What do you mean 'If you were controlling it'? It's your magic." Bloom was biting her thumb nail and staring at the ball.

"It's my magic but I can't move it or put it out." Stella snapped her fingers, closed her hands, blinked her eyes, and then clapped. "See? Nothing. I'm not controlling it."

Musa reached out to touch it and the ball jumped backwards. She cocked her head to the side and pulled her hand back. The ball came toward her. Now everyone was watching her. She moved her hand in a circular motion, then a zig-zag. The ball followed her hand. She closed her hand and the light went out. "Um. What just happened?"

Bloom summoned another ball of fire and threw it at Musa. Again when Musa said 'Stop' the flame stopped and hovered mid-air. Musa peeked her head around the flame and stuck her tongue out at the fire fairy. "Funny Bloom."

"What if Musa can control other magic? How cool would that be?!" Brandon finished fixing his cape and looked up at the group. "What?"

Riven rolled his eyes. "That ridiculous. Let's keep going. We're only fifty feet from Griffin's office."

Musa walked ahead of the group making sure to not look up until she heard birds chirping. "We're here."

* * *

Riven groaned. "We walked all the way here and you don't have anything that could help us?"

"No, I don't." Griffin sat behind her desk. "I may know a thing or two about this though. Strictly from stories, of course. Sound fae tend to be incredibly selfish and vain creatures so it's semi-rare that one would earn a power like this." When no one interrupted she continued. "Musa, you say you caught both Stella and Bloom's magic and took complete control over them?"

Musa shrank back into her chair. "Yes." Griffin still scared the shit out of her.

"Did you feel an energy release of some sort when you caught them?"

Musa thought about it for a moment. "I panicked. Sound waves escape when I do that."

Griffin nodded her head. "I thought as much. Musa, your Angelix has only attack because, in most cases, that's all you really need. As long as your opponent's magic is element based, you should be able to use sound waves in the air around you to manipulate their attacks. You can control element based magic with the smallest effort."

"Wow. I totally called that." Brandon sat up in his chair and grinned.

Griffin looked the boy over before turning back to Musa. "But be warned Musa. You're not all-powerful. You can only control element based attacks, and only to a certain degree. You can control Bloom's Dragon Fire, yes. But if one of the girls added another attack to it you would lose control. Lose too much control and you will die."

Musa's eyes widened just a bit before she regained her composure. "Is that everything?"

"Everything I can tell you. Arcadia could help you train but you may not have that much time." Griffin sat in the chair behind her desk. "You could give Darcy a run for her money though. You know how she can multiply herself?" Musa nodded. "You can too just by tapping into her energy. Anything they can do, you can copy. Just don't do too much at once and avoid taking on more than one attack at once. A good defense will save time, energy, and possibly even your life. Now leave. I have a headache."

The group walked back into the tunnel and began their way back to Faragonda's office, each contemplating what they had just learned.


End file.
